High Elf from ESO trailer gets Raped
by The Placoderm
Summary: Gordon Freeman, an Elder Scrolls Online addict watches the ESO trailers fro the first time and falls in love at the Altmer Spellsword. He goes to Dr. Kleiner for a portal so he can sexually assault her.


**Altmer Chick from ESO trailer gets sexually assaulted by Gordon Freeman.**

.

.

Gordon Freeman is sitting beside his computer playing Elder Scrolls Online. He was playing a champion level 800 stamina-magicka hybrid build Dragonknight and was doing so-so in PVP. After 10 hours straight of playing, he logged out and quit the game.

"_Oh man! Elder scrolls online is awesome. I think I'll watch some Elder scrolls online build tips, I'm tired of getting rekt at PVP_" he said to himself as he opened Microsoft Edge.

When Microsoft edge opened, he saw some tabs from his previous browsing session, the tabs are labeled as follows: _Sylvanas_Windrunner Rule34_, _pornhub dotcom_, _Chell Rule34, Transient thermodynamics, Momentum Transfer, Tensor Analysis, Draenei Rule34, and Jordan Peterson: 12 rules of life.  
_He closed all of the tabs until he was only left with a new blank tab. On the taskbar, he searched youtube and pressed enter on his keyboard. Once the page finished loading, he wrote on the search bar of youtube '_Elder Scrolls Online'_ and pressed _Enter._

"_Shit, I forgot to type 'Stam Dragonknight build'" _He said.

When he saw the results, he came across a thumbnail of a beautiful High Elven woman and beside it was the title: _Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset Cinematic Trailer._

"_Well, I haven't seen any of the ESO trailers so… yeah I'll give these videos a go._

He clicked on the video and watched it. He instantly fell in love at the sight of the High elven mageblade or spellsword, whatever the fuck her class is.

"_Damn, this chick is hot! Even hotter than Naryu Virian! And Naryu is a solid 20/10 would bang 24-7 inside my van_!"

He scrolled through the comments to find out what this Altmer woman's name is but couldn't find any. The comments only show that the Altmer woman in the trailer didn't have a name and isn't in the game and was only there to represent a player's character.  
Disappointed that he didn't get her name, he opened another tab and opened google. He typed in – '_Altmer chick from ESO trailer Rule34' _then reached for his flaccid cock so he can jack off.  
When the page got done loading, the top results only showed: _Altmer rule34, Elder_scrolls rule34, and Skyrim rule34.  
_He opened all the search results and scrolled through the contents but couldn't find even one image that had the Altmer woman in it.

"_Damn it!_" he said frustratingly. "_Why hasn't anyone made lewd photos of this chick? __**Am I the only one in the Elder Scrolls community who thinks this High Elf chick from the ESO trailer is fucking hot?**__"_ He shouted at the computer screen.

When he finally calmed-down he suddenly thought of something. He smiled a devious grin then picked up his iPhone. He called doctor Isaac Kleiner at black Mesa East who is an expert in portal technology.

"_Pick up, pick up, pick up!" _He muttered as he waited for Dr. Kleiner to answer.

"_Why, hello Dr. Freeman, is there something you need?"_

"_Yes, do you still have that portal that looks like an Anti-Mass Spectrometer?"_

"_Yes Dr. Freeman, it works even better this time."_

"_Ah, good. I'll go there as soon as I can."_

"_Okay, but what is this all abou…"_

Dr. Freeman, PhD. Hung up then walked up to his room and put on his HEV (Hazardous Environment) suit. He turned off his computer by switching off the AVR – not even bothering to properly shut down his PC. He grabbed the keys for his Lincoln Aviator and went to the garage to his car.

The garage door opened then he drove to Black Mesa east. Which was a few miles from Youngstown Ohio where he lives. As he drove, he thought of various Elder scrolls online characters he would rape, aside from the Altmer chick once he enters Tamriel. He thought of raping Naryu Virian, Lyris Titanborn, Almalexia, and a Guar.

"_Hmmm, First, I'll go to the 2nd era during the Interregnum. Go to a wayshrine then teleport to Alinor… oh wait! __**She's not in the fucking game**__, I almost fucking forgot!... Damn it!" _he punched the steering wheel of his Lincoln Aviator. The proximity sensor of the Aviator started to ring as it sensed another car.

"_Shut! The fuck up!"_ he shouted at his car's proximity sensor.

He drove towards Black Mesa East for 3 hours. When he finally arrived, he hastily knocked on the door. The door opened and he saw Barney, the guard. He wore a blue security uniform and black bulletproof vest. His pistol is holstered on his belt.

"_Hello Dr. Freeman, what brings you here today?" _Said Barney.

"_Where's Dr. Kleiner?_"

"_He's inside, fixing the portal"_

"_Alright, give me a bioscan quick so I can enter and talk to him."_

He underwent the bio-scan and was now cleared to enter Black Mesa East. He went inside and rode the elevator down to Dr. Isaac Kleiner's laboratory. He found him spraying WD-40 on the thing.

"_Oh, hello Dr. Freeman. The portal is ship-shape and ready to go."_

"_Ah, good. Now can you take me to… uh…"_

"_Where? Nova prospect? City 17?_

"_No, I want you to take me to The Elder scrolls online: Summerset Trailer video on Youtube."_

"_What? Why? Just go to Summerset Isle and do your adventures there. Is this about your ESO addiction again? I'll tell you, I stopped playing ESO a week ago. I can help you get off the game and…"_

"_No Dr. Kleiner."_ Said Gordon, cutting him off. _"This isn't about the game. I just…uh… want to meet Todd Howard."_

"_Todd Howard? Oh, sure why not."_

He went to his computer and turned on the levers to turn on the portal. The portal started to hum as the electrodes emitted photons to the receivers. When the portal was set, he called Gordon to come over.

"_Gordon, you can enter the portal now… wait, it's the Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset Cinematic Trailer, right?"_ said Kleiner who just opened the youtube video. **The video was playing on his computer.**

"_Yes, Doctor."_ Said Gordon who was holding his Gravity gun.

Dr. Isaac Kleiner replied with a thumbs up.

**Gordon ran towards the portal then vanished.**

Dr. Kleiner shut down the portal after Gordon entered. He looked into the computer screen and saw something was off with the ESO trailer video. The video suddenly rewind itself to the 0:00 mark. As the video started to play, he heard Gordon's voice:

"_Wait, I've seen this trailer before, that never happened._" He said as he watched the trailer.  
He continued to watch and was horrified at what he saw.

"Oh, my goodness! Gordon! What are you doing to that poor elf?" he exclaimed as he saw him rape the Altmer woman.

.

.

**The Video.**

The Altmer woman's face was zoomed at closeup, the Star of Azura was falling with her.

"_You carry an aura of confusion and despair...Tell this one, what did you see?_" Said the Khajiit in the Video. The video then showed the Altmer woman hit the water along with Azura's Star.

"_Fuck off you cat!_" Gordon's voice suddenly was heard then a shotgun blast that came after.

The screen went black then slowly showed _ZENIMAX ONLINE STUDIOS._

"_I saw a familiar place…Covered in strange shadows_." Said the Altmer woman as the video still showed _Zenimax Online Sudios._

"_Hey, there you are!"_ said Gordon in the background. The trailer then showed images of water at the 0:29 mark.

"…_Shadows that are in plain view, yet hidden"_ The Altmer woman in the trailer continued. The video should have showed the image of a dog, Barbas – Clavicus Vile's dog, in the 0:30 mark but instead showed Gordon Freeman holding a 12 gauge 8-round double barrel shotgun. Gordon was starring at the Altmer woman while salivating.

"…_Waiting to pounce on fear." _The Altmer continued with her script.

"_I'm comin' for that booty!" _shouted Gordon in the 0:37 mark.

"_Crawling silently among us… wait, who are you?" _The Altmer's scripted dialogue was interrupted when Gordon suddenly came out from hiding and aimed and shot his shotgun at the Khajiit and the other elf who was with her. They both died.

"_By Auri-el! You'll pay for that" _Shouted the Altmer chick at Gordon as she readied her green spell and her sword. She blasted Gordon with the spell but the HEV suit prevented him from taking any damage.

Gordon switched his weapon and drew out his Gravity gun. He then magnetized the Altmer chick's sword then hurled it aside with the gun.

"_By the eight! What are you?" _said the Altmer chick with shock.

"_Take off your armor!"_ Gordon demanded.

"_No!"_ Replied the Elf before blasting him again with her spell – it didn't do anything.

Gordon used his gravity gun to magnetize her. Using the magnetic field manipulating nature of the weapon, he used the EMF to trap her into immobility.

"_By Auri-el! What is this? Let me go!"_ she exclaimed worryingly in her British accent. She was stretched wide and couldn't move. The Electromagnetic Force of the Gravity gun was holding her, keeping her trapped. The EMF didn't just affect the armour she was wearing, but her flesh also – this is impossible, but then again, fuck physics! that's why. Fuck off Michael Faraday and your laws of Induced EMF.

"_I guess I'll have to remove them myself."_ Said Gordon.

"_Please! no."_ Begged the elf.

He approached the bound elf and started to pry open her armor with his crowbar. After 10 minutes of prying and removing, the elf got stripped off her armour and her gambeson. She was left wearing only her leather undergarments.

Gordon Freeman looked at her as she hovered stretched with respect to the horizontal X axis unable to move. As he slowly put down the gravity gun, her back touched the ground – her body lowered as the gravity gun did. She was now lying on the ground, vulnerable, as Gordon marveled at her sexy body.

"_Please! You can have Azura's Star. Just… please… let me go."_ She said beggingly as tears started to flow from her pretty elven face.

Gordon Freeman removed the pants for his HEV suit then whipped out his 10-inch member.

"_Please! No!" _Said the elf.

"_I don't care about Azura's Star, I don't care about ruining the Aldmeri Dominion or the Summerset Isle. I just want to fuck you!"_

Without even a shed of compassion, Gordon approached her then removed her undergarments. The elven woman couldn't move because of the gravity gun holding her.  
She had breasts of okay size and had pink nipples. Her cunt was pink lipped and had no pubic hair. Her cunt was tight and was making Gordon's dick throb.

"_You know, they say a woman's pussy is the coldest refrigerator ever… why? Because I haven't even put my cock inside and it's already HARD. Hahaha get it?"_

The elf didn't reply but continued tearing up.

"_Oh, I almost forgot – you don't have refrigerators here." _He said.

The elf was powerless and helpless. Nothing she would do will stop the MIT graduate in Theoretical Physics, Gordon Freeman from getting his way with her. What she can only do is to lighten her suffering.

"_Whatever you want to do to me… Just… make it quick. I… I… I will moan for you in pleasure… as long as you don't shoot your load inside."_

"_Okay." _Said Gordon. He was feeling a slight feeling of compassion as he looked at her beautiful teary eyes.

Gordon removed the gloves for his HEV suit then mounted her. He grabbed her left breast and kneaded.

"_hmmmpf." _Moaned the elf whilst getting her breast kneaded.

"_Oh, yeah…"_ Gordon exclaimed. He thought her moaning was sexy and stimulating. His peepee throbbed.

He watched the trailer earlier and knew what creatures were supposed to be in the vicinity. He needed to hurry up.

He inserted his cock inside the High Elf's cunt. Her pussy was tight.

"_a…ahhh."_ Moaned the elf.

Her inside was moist. Gordon felt her pussy had a slight vacuuming effect as he pulled his cock back.

"_Nurh… ahh_." Moaned the elf some more, closing her eyes.

Gordon placed his left hand on her right breast. Both his hands were now kneading her boobs as his cock was still inside her.

"_Are you ready, elf?"_

"_Fuck you!" _

Gordon thrusted in and out with great vigor, her cunt let out some vaginal fluids. As he thrusted, their genitals made squishing noises as her cunt fluids rubbed and bubbled from the agitation brought by Gordon's Doctorate degree cock.

"Aah…aah…aah…ah!" she moaned loudly as her pink cunt was getting screwed vigorously.

He did this for half an hour. Gordon, when he has sex, only know one sex position: he doesn't eat ass, doesn't fuck skull, doesn't eat pussy, and doesn't fuck ass. He only fucks pussy - that's it.

…**.**

Gordon was screwing her for too long. Unbeknownst to him, the raping of the Altmer woman alerted _Bethesda Softworks_ and registered him as a virus. Todd Howard, director for Bethesda Softworks, watched the ESO trailer gone from just a few minutes to half an hour which was not supposed to be. Todd Howard took action.

…

"_Oh! Yeah! Baby! You feel a lot better than Alyx." _He said gruntingly as he thrusted inside her.

From out of nowhere, a curly haired man wearing a button up shirt, blue jeans, and ornate leather shoes made with caiman leather approached Gordon.

"_Todd Howard! Please save me!" _Shouted the elf.

"_Todd howa…?" _Gordon got cut off as Todd Howard hit him in the back of the head with a briefcase that contained his day's salary of 100,000 dollars and 20 cents in cash.

He pulled the unconscious scientist from the elf.

Todd Howard conjured a Crown Lootbox from the ESO crown store then raised it, aiming it at Gordon.

"Don't…fucking…fuck…with…my…game!" he said whilst hitting him with the Lootbox

Todd Howard repeatedly smashed Gordon Freeman in the head with the Crown store Lootbox until he died from severe traumatic head injuries.

Todd then took the gravity gun, magically converted it to 100 dollars then placed it in his pocket. He turned his attention to the distressed damsel elf who was now free.

"_Now you're safe…No one fucks with my game… no one!"_

He helped her gather up her smalls, her gambeson, and her armour and helped her put them back

"_Thank you, Todd Howard. Auriel's blessings upon ye." _The Atmer woman said then kissed him.

**Video ends at the 40 minute mark**

Doctor Kleiner was saddened that Dr. Freeman had died at the hands of Todd Howard. He closed Microsoft Edge then turned off the computer.

.

.

2 weeks later in Dr. Kleiner's house in Baltimore Maryland, Doctor Kleiner was playing Elder Scrolls Online again in memory of Gordon Freeman. ESO was his best friend's favourite game. In the game, he played his Champion level 200 Breton Magicka Nightblade doing quests in Eastmarch. As he explored, he saw **Naryu Virian**, this time, she was not wearing her Morag-Tong chitin armour, but was wearing a blue robe. Dr. Kleiner thought she was even prettier that way.

He picked up his iPhone then called Barney who was at Black Mesa East.

"Hello Barney."

"What is it Doc?"

"I want you to spray WD-40 on the Anti-Mass Spectrometer portal."

.

.

.

**The end**

**Pls Review plx.**


End file.
